


Stuck with you

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor let himself fall when he saw Rose slip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with you

It was a split second decision. He saw Rose’s hands slip and heard her scream, and he let go. Everything in the last two years had been building up to this moment. The world or Rose, the universe or Rose, multiple universes or Rose, and he was finally choosing Rose.

His slightly heavy mass made him catch up to her quickly, her eyes wide is shock and fear, their hands grasping for one another. Then Pete was there and suddenly they were on the other side and Jackie was hugging all three of them, while the Doctor and Rose kept winding their arms tighter and tighter around one another.

As the rift closed he felt one last hum from the TARDIS, and his hearts clenched, but the sobbing blonde girl in his arms, he realized, was worth it.

The girl in question finally looked up at him, her make-up smeared from crying and her nose was running a tad and by all the stars and planets she was beautiful.

“Doctor,” she said, her voice thick, why. You’re trapped here now…why would you, you could have died!” Rose said, her eyes looking slightly wild as she gripped his coat.

Smiling, the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers. “You said it yourself, Rose Tyler. Stuck with you, that’s not so bad.”

It wasn’t either, as days turned into weeks, and week into months.

Half a year after they became trapped, Rose and the Doctor got married, and to Jackie’s glee, ten months later they presented her with her first grandbaby.

The Doctor had thought he couldn’t love anyone as much as he loved Rose, but Gwyneth Jane easily equaled her mother in his affections.

It was a new adventure and though he often thought wistfully for his beloved ship, the Doctor was not unhappy, he and  his little family went on day trips, and Pete had given them, as a wedding present, there own small  zeppelin so he never felt trapped.

Then came the twins, two boys, who to Rose’s amusement, had inherited their granddad’s ginger hair, which prompted the Doctor to whine a whinge until Rose finally agreed to let him name the boys Fred and George.

Then, just after work on the dimension cannon went into primary importance, Rose gave birth to another girl, Scootori Sarah Tyler.

Trying to keep their children with them and working on saving the world was tuff, but they’d do it, because the stars were going out and the Doctor felt that the answer lay in their old universe.

Back in the other universe, a young blonde girl entered the TARDIS, patting one of the coral struts on the way to the console.

“It’s all right dearie. I’m just taking you forward two years to meet them. Oh, and they’ll have a baby and three toddlers with them so you’d best prepare some rooms love. We’ll land just here…front of Donna’s house, there we go. Well, they should be finished with the goodbyes soon and their future selves will drop them off, but not to worry, I’ll stay until they get here old girl.”


End file.
